1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a display method using the same. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus including a curved display unit which moves laterally along a guide member, and a display method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display panels are used as display apparatuses of television (TV) receivers, providing a large screen area in the display panels is rapidly increasing. However, a difference occurs between a point of view which is obtained when a viewer looks at a central portion of the screen and a point of view which is obtained when the viewer looks at either end of the screen. This difference which occurs is increased due to the large area of the screen.
The screen issues in the display panels in the large-scale TV receivers are increase in glare. The difference between points of view is improved with use of a curved display panel which is concavely curved with respect to a user.
Recently, research on the addition of various functions to TV receivers employing the curved display panels has progressed.